Port Atraige
Port Atraige is the first town that the player encounters in Wild Arms XF; it is located in the Kingdom of Elesius. Clarissa Arwin and Felius Arwin sail to this port town in pursuit of the criminal Rupert Dandridge who stole a special sword that was a family heirloom their mother used to carry with her. Upon arriving in the city Clarissa and Felius know very little about Elesius and this acts as their introduction to the kingdom. Notable Establishments and Locations The Drifter's Shop, Palacion This is a basic store run by the Merchant Olrof who is somewhat ambivalent about what it means to be a seller of weapons; he is assisted by a store-minder and a drifter named Connie. In Wild Arms XF the items that are available in a store are limited by how many Item Scopes are in the party's possession, how many Job Classes are available to the player, and overall story progression. The Lucky Blade This is a synth shop run by a forger named Robb; at the beginning of the game Robb is ill and the shop is not accessible to the player. Their is also a mixing girl and a port worker under Robb's employ. At Synth shops players can create stronger weapons, Shields, armors, and items with items they have found in their searches. What items can be made is Dependant on how many Item Scopes are in their possession. The Port side Pub At bars in Wild Arms XF the player can hire Drifters, name them, choose their class, and then use them in battle or send them off on item searches. At the beginning of the game Clarissa has no need to hire Drifters and the Drifters more than likely wouldn't follow her anyway; this option isn't accessible to the player until after Clarissa assumes the identity of Princess Alexia Lynn Elesius. The Road to the North Townspeople and Drifters are known to hang out in the outskirts of town and offer background information on the kingdom of Elesius. Inhabitants Found at the Shop Merchant Olrof: A merchant who is ambivalent about the fact that the weapons he sells to Drifters and the Martial Guard are used to injure his fellow Elesians. He says that it's people that hurt other people, and not the weapons themselves, but is still troubled by this knowledge. Store Minder Vitalie: A quiet young man. Connie The Drifter: A young female drifter who is intrigued by the political state of Elesius. Found at the Synth Shop Forger Robb: A simple forger who is ill at the start of the game but improves over time. Mixing Girl: A cheerful girl who helps mix ingredients to make new items; She seems to be of the Fantastica class. Port Worker: A red-haired young man who unloads cargo for the store. He dreams of leaving Port Atraige. Found at the Bar Carefree Bartender: A man who finds it hard to think there's a war in his own backyard. Battle Fanatic: A man with a vast resource of information on the battle system in Wild Arms XF. The player can visit him at many different points in the game's storyline to learn different insights and tips into the battle system. He appears to be of the Grappler class. Found at the Outskirts Heinz the Drifter: A young man interested in the military state of Elesius. Foreign Merchant: A merchant who sells fire arms and is particularly interested in Clarissa's Strahl Gewehr because he can't identify the model or origin of the gun; he thinks that he and Clarissa could sell the weapon and become quite rich but is disappointed to hear Clarissa is not in the same frame of mind. He is from the distant country of Sleyheim which is otherwise not mentioned in the story. Gossip Girl: A cute little girl who only repeats things that friends and neighbors have said to her recently. Category:Wild Arms XF towns